Truth or Dare
by FloreanFortescue47
Summary: Maybe all they need is a game of truth or dare to finally start their relationship... A dual-perspective story of Lily Evans and James Potter's first kiss.


_Why am I going to this stupid thing again? I have presents to buy, homework to complete. So many things I would rather be doing._ Lily thought to herself as fastened her thick winter cloak. Peering out the window, she noted that there was snow on the ground, quickly piling up as flurries showered down. Great. She had been to Hogsmeade a few times before, but never really for a party. The Gryffindor quidditch team had decided to have a gathering with some friends to celebrate the holidays, and since Alice was dating Frank, she had been invited. Yet always-shy-Alice couldn't bear the thought of being at a party with no one she knew, so now Lily was going to a party full of people she disliked.

Of course, she could have said no, but Potter would be there… Lily shook her head furiously in her empty dorm. _You do not want to go to see Potter. You hate Potter. You do not want to go to see Potter._ Recently, Lily had been thinking of him a lot, almost obsessing over him. _You do not have a crush on him. You absolutely loathe the prat. You are just fascinated anyone is capable of being such an arrogant jerk-_ she assured herself, just as the unwanted thought broke through, - _And he's really hot too._ Massaging her temples, Lily left the dorm behind, her sense of foreboding growing stronger and stronger.

James was on top of the world. He sauntered down the icy streets of Hogsmeade surrounded by his friends, breathing in cold, crisp air. He was chuckling loudly about something Sirius had just said, and they all stumbled into the Three Broomsticks with their sides aching from laughter. That was when he saw her. Sitting with Alice at the huge table they had reserved, was Evans. Alice looked nervous, but her face lit up as Frank walked in behind them. Evans, on the other hand, stared venomously around the room like she would rather be anywhere else. Which she probably would.

Their eyes met, and Evans looked away quickly. Suddenly, James's cheerful mood had evaporated. _It is just_ so great _that the girl who I like hates me with a passion._ James brooded as he sat down across from her.

"Butterbeer for everyone!" Sirius shouted to the bartender, who immediately dashed off to find some, not wanting to upset the rowdy crowd of teenagers. The entire table was talking and laughing, and James studied Evans's face carefully as she whispered to Alice. Her shiny red hair fell across her face, and her lips were glossy in the warm light. James forced himself to look away. Ogling would do nothing.

 _Why is he so hot?_ Lily wondered as she watched Potter out of the corner of her eye. He had been watching her for about a minute, which made her skin itch and her heart pound, but he seemed to have lost interest. His jet-black hair looked as though he had just woken up, which made him look both cocky and vulnerable at the same time. His jaw bone was at the perfect angle, and his body was lean and strong…. _Damnit!_ Lily scolded herself. She had just spent an entire minute practically drooling over Potter! Trying desperately to muster up some loathing, anything she didn't like about him, she failed to think of anything. Suddenly, he turned and smiled at her. She couldn't help herself. She smiled back.

She smiled back! James's heart pounded in his ears, but before anything else happened, Sirius interrupted.

"James! Prongs dear!" Sirius called out.

"What?" James answered, only half listening.

"Truth or dare," Sirius replied, smirking.

"Uh, dare I guess," James responded absent mindedly and turned his head towards Padfoot, expecting something like 'chug your butterbeer' or 'take your shirt off'. In fact, Peter had just been dared to jump off a chair. Stupid stuff like that.

Sirius made a big deal of sneaking around the table to him, and James finally noticed Remus shaking his head furiously at him and mouthing the words 'No, no no no no no!'

"I dare you to kiss Evans," Sirius whispered in his ear when he finally reached the middle of the table.

James's heart skipped like 10 beats. He wanted to say no. He could imagine Lily's reaction, her look of disgust. She might even punch him. Yet James was proud to a fault, and he would not back down from a challenge.

"Fine."

Sirius hooted loudly, and Remus covered his eyes. Peter looked up at the commotion, completely unaware of what was about to happen. James took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that he was shaking violently.

"Hey Lily!" James called across the table. She looked up, obviously startled that he had used her first name. With a burst of adrenaline, James quickly leaned across the table, and firmly placed his lips on hers. His brain was exploding with too many thoughts to count. He waited for her to push him away, but….

 _James Potter is kissing me! And-_

 _She is kissing me back!_


End file.
